


红月之夜

by Idiompaste



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Jesus Cries - Fandom
Genre: Docetism, Gnosticism, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste
Summary: JCS歌词涉及，Jesus Cries AU，诺斯替，幻影论，可与前一篇《幻影》配合食用
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Simon Peter
Kudos: 6





	红月之夜

月亮变红之前，伯多禄在林子里。  
按理说他该去各各他地，如同日后传闻，可实际并非如此。  
他发热呕吐了一下午，寒冷往骨髓里扎针，只好裹着毯子辗转反侧。到晚上，却忽地坐起，披了件黑风衣就冲出门，直往林子里去。  
杉树高大沉默，个个黑影般森然而立，被远处的白光一映，轮廓分明。伯多禄不停朝前走，跟着直觉而非跟着理智。这时节死寂得很，夜晚阴冷，又起了雾，只听到呼吸声和踩枯叶声。  
到了，直觉说。他站住脚，发现犹大坐在前边那棵树下，脚边摆了包裹，头顶悬着绳索，从树枝上挂下来的。  
“喂，犹大，你在这里干嘛？”他明知故问，因为心里害怕。  
犹大抬头看了看他。悔罪的眼神，悲哀的眼神，坚决的眼神。  
“我要说再见了，伯多禄。”他轻声道。  
“犹大，别干傻事。”  
“我本以为你会叫我快去死呢，无趣。”嘴角一丝酸涩的笑。  
沉默。  
“听好了，伯多禄，我要你这么跟其他人讲：犹大用不义的代价买了一块田地，最后倒头堕下死了。”  
“假话，你没有用银钱买地。”  
“我没买，我把它们还给了那些家伙。无所谓，他们会以我的名去买的，你就照我刚才的话讲。”  
“我不讲，你不该落得一个恶名。”  
“我才看透，伯多禄，你表现得百依百顺，好像若望多玛那些真正的顺从者，实际却是个叛逆的家伙。行动上总是服从，心里却一再反抗。”  
没错，他总是抗拒那些不可回绝的命令，所以总是痛苦：“你也反抗，你最终也服从了，可这些事带来什么好？对我们？对他？”  
犹大摇摇头：“他吩咐我，要我帮他脱下他穿在身上的这个人，这件衣袍......我一开始回绝了，因为我不懂......我只是把他当作一个再平常不过的人。”  
“他不只是人，这就是痛苦之处。”  
悲伤的男子低下头，厚密的黑发垂在阴郁的前额，苦笑着：“你懂，所以你知道爱他等于服从那些命令，而我不懂，我不明白该怎么去爱他。”  
“但是他允许你跟他去，不允许我。”  
“哦，你竟然嫉妒了。你觉得这表示他更亲近我，是不是？”  
没回答，只是垂下双眼。  
“好吧，我现在问，西门伯多禄，你比别人更爱他吗？”犹大起身，站上他的包裹，把脖颈套进绳圈。  
“你知道的，我爱他。”没有制止。  
“时间快到了，我求你一件事，等会儿不要回头看。”  
点点头。  
“伯多禄，你爱他吗？”  
“你知道......我爱他。”  
“好，非常好，人们都以为他选错了，其实不然，他眼光很准。”  
犹大拉紧绳索，沉思了会儿，第三次说：“你爱他吗？”  
“我爱他。”  
远方那处悲哀之地，一个垂死之人喊道：“以罗伊，以罗伊，拉马撒巴各大尼。”永生的那个便离开他了。  
与此同时，犹大抬起头，似乎听到了那叫喊。他瞪大眼睛，盯着四周的黑暗、浓雾和白光，凄然一笑，永生的那个便借用他。  
他低下头，望着伯多禄：“你必要坚强，至暗啊，我们在故乡等候你。”  
伯多禄转身离开，听见挣扎声，没有回头。

抹大拉的马利、雅各伯、若望、还有母亲马利，他们把耶稣的尸身擦洗干净，裹上血红的斗篷，停在青绿的草地。一艘小船从曲折的河道漂来，两兄弟拽它到岸边，好安放耶稣，接着让船漂走。第三天，伯多禄跟他们一道去岸边，船漂了回来，里面空无一物。  
他又独自去了林中，发现空荡荡的绳套吊在树枝上，随风摇晃。


End file.
